


A Sunny, Merry, party day

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 1k, A party ensues, Chopper finally gets a three digit bounty, Funny, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Witober 2020, Writober, because how could it not
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: I Mugiwara decidono di attraccare ad un'isola per festeggiare un evento molto speciale...-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 6 - 1K
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	A Sunny, Merry, party day

  
  
La città era in fermento. Stava per succedere qualcosa di grosso, ma nessuno sapeva bene se sarebbe stato un evento positivo o negativo. Quello che la maggior parte della popolazione sperava era che, come minimo, non avrebbe causato danni. Ma quando c’erano dei pirati di mezzo, la situazione diventava sempre imprevedibile.  
  
Gli abitanti della città portuale erano abituati a vedere facce nuove e stravaganti. Avevano avuto a che fare varie volte con i pirati, quindi si erano ormai rassegnati a condividere le strade con quei fuorilegge, imparando a non farsi sconvolgere a ogni nuovo arrivo. Alcune locande, ristoranti o attività di vario genere si erano addirittura specializzate nel trattare con suddetto tipo di clienti, capendo come riconoscere che tipo di persona fosse un pirata semplicemente da uno sguardo e comportandosi di conseguenza. Era dai titolari di quei locali che il resto della città riceveva soffiate e capiva se si poteva stare tranquilli o meno.  
  
Essere abituati ad avere a che fare con dei pirati non era cosa di cui normalmente ci si sarebbe dovuti vantare ma, ahimè, così va la vita. In condizioni così mutevoli e imprevedibili, la città aveva sviluppato una capacità di adattamento fuori dal normale, riuscendo a riprendersi in poco tempo da qualsivoglia scorribanda. Si erano anche guadagnati le simpatie di Barbabianca; ma una volta che il buon vecchio Newgate era passato a miglior vita, il suo territorio si era frammentato e quell’isoletta era tornata a essere terra di nessuno.  
  
Con questo genere di premesse, fu normale per i lavoratori del porto scambiarsi qualche sguardo stranito quando la nave del quinto Imperatore fresco di nomina, il giovanissimo Monkey D. Luffy, attraccò al loro molo; ma, dopo che non sentirono nessun grido di battaglia levarsi dal ponte, scrollarono le spalle e tornarono ai loro doveri.  
  
Erano passate un po’ di ore da quando una delle ciurme più stravaganti di tutta la Rotta Maggiore era sbarcata sulla loro isola e un’elettrica calma ancora regnava sovrana. Molti avevano riconosciuto il volto della giovane Supernova dai giornali, sulle cui prime pagine finiva costantemente e con sempre più frequenza. L’ultima volta era stata pochissime settimane prima, quando una notizia aveva scosso il mondo per l’ennesima volta: Monkey D. Luffy aveva sconfitto Kaido, aperto Wano al mondo, aiutato ad insediare un nuovo shogun e annesso anche quel territorio. Molti giornalisti prevedevano una grande guerra che incombeva sul mondo, altri dicevano che uno scontro tra il quinto Imperatore e Barbanera fosse imminente, altri ancora profetizzavano entrambe le cose; insomma, in ogni modo, sembrava che una catastrofe stesse per abbattersi sul globo.  
  
Però, molte persone avevano fatto notare che, spesso e volentieri, dove passava Monkey D. Luffy succedevano cose positive, anche se era raro che la sua reputazione ne uscisse intatta. Alcuni lo definivano un uomo che operava miracoli, un giustiziere, un protettore.  
  
Considerato tutto questo, la città era divisa tra chi era fiducioso in un suo passaggio o permanenza pacifici e chi si aspettava di vedere da un secondo all’altro la propria casa saltare in aria. Quindi, quando finalmente un galoppino della locanda dove la famosa ciurma aveva deciso di alloggiare iniziò a correre per le strade, tutte le orecchie si tesero e molti fecero capannello intorno a lui. Il ragazzino calmò il fiatone e disse: “Vogliono fare una festa.”  
  
Tutti i presenti tirarono il fiato e la tensione evaporò come un palloncino senza nodo. Alcuni si fecero bastare quella spiegazione e se ne andarono. Altri restarono, incuriositi. “Una festa? Per cosa?”  
  
Il ragazzino alzò le spalle. “A quanto pare, uno dei loro ha ricevuto un aumento di taglia.”  
  
La folla mormorò. “Strana cosa da festeggiare.”  
  
“Stranezze da pirati.”  
  
“Sono tutti strani, quelli.”  
  
Un’altra voce di levò. “Ebbene? A quanto ammonta la taglia che stanno festeggiando?”  
  
L’interpellato fece un’espressione incerta. “Io… credo di aver capito male.”  
  
Tutti si fecero più vicini. “Perché?” La mente viaggiava. Si stava parlando della ciurma di quello che sembrava uno dei candidati più promettenti per diventare il Re dei Pirati. Di quali cifre astronomiche si stava parlando? Decine di milioni? Centinaia? Miliardi? “Quant’è la taglia?”  
  
“Mille berry.”  
  
La confusione che calò sui presenti fu palpabile e il silenzio durò solo pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di metabolizzare la risposta. Poi, la folla eruppe in urla cacofoniche.  


-

Franky tirò esageratamente su col naso, piangendo tutte le sue lacrime in un fazzoletto grande quanto una tovaglia. “Bro! Sono così contento per te!” Ululò. “Lo sapevo che prima o poi ce l’avresti fatta!”

Chopper stava singhiozzando, guardando con occhi increduli il suo nuovo poster da ricercato. “Usopp, Usopp!” Chiamò, la tenera voce incrinata dal pianto. “Poi me lo incornici?”

“Ma certo!” Rise l’amico, dandogli delle vigorose pacche sulla schiena.

Zoro appoggiò la mano che reggeva un boccale di birra sul ginocchio e si piegò in avanti, un ghigno che gli stirava le labbra. “Allora, pezzo grosso, quale sarà il tuo prossimo obiettivo?” Sanji gli lanciò un’occhiata d’approvazione più unica che rara.

Il piccolo dottore alzò gli occhi, pensieroso. “Diecimila!”

Nami e Robin risero affettuosamente della sua innocenza e lo coccolarono. In sottofondo, Brook si era lanciato in una composizione allegra, accompagnando il tutto con la sua caratteristica risata. Chopper si asciugò il musino rigato di lacrime di gioia e sorrise, felicissimo. La ciurma si strinse intorno a lui, ognuno portandogli dolci con cui rimpinzarsi a volontà.

Poco più indietro, il capitano della ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di Paglia, nonché Supernova e quinto Imperatore, parlò tra sé e sé, lamentandosi come un bambino viziato. “Sono solo mille berry… La mia taglia l’hanno alzata a due miliardi…”

L’intera ciurma – eccezion fatta per l’inconsapevole festeggiato - si girò verso di lui, fulminandolo con uno sguardo di fuoco. Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Ho capito, sto zitto.” Borbottò Luffy, rincagnato.

La festa andò avanti per giorni, dando ai negozi e alle attività locali dei profitti succulenti, e l’intera città poté vantarsi di essere stata invitata ad uno dei famosissimi banchetti della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Da quel momento, tutti loro furono ospiti graditi.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice:**_ mi sono accorta che potrei avere frainteso il prompt, ma con qualche aggiustatura ora anche la fic in sé, esclusi titolo e note, conta mille parole precise! E sì, ho voluto fare un piccolo tributo alle nostre navi preferite nel titolo, mi pareva che si incastrasse bene.  
> PumpFIC day 6 - Prompt: 1K  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
